It's Not For Me!
by BandBfan24
Summary: This was in response to a Conversing Hart Challenge that involves BB running into somewhere embarrassing. Booth and Brennan run into each other at a store...fluff ensues! Give it a try.


Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is my smutty imagination!

Author's Note: Okay, this is my entry for the Conversing Hart Challenge.

Here were the rules of the challenge:

1.had to be Booth/Brennan

2.had to involve an embarrassing situations / meeting somewhere embarrassing

3.had to be a one-shot

4.had to include the line "Don't call me " (fill in the blank)

It is dedicated to all my 'smut' hungry friends at the Boneyard, especially to the members of our own special little group… 'TinkyPoo and the Boothy Bunch'.

With my multi-chap fic I'm working I've started putting secret shout-outs in the chapters. If it is for you, you should be able to notice it right away. This is my way of giving you a special thanks. Anywho, I'm gonna put one in here for a special person who never fails to make me smile. )

If you guys know me and know my writing well you can imagine how this story will be. However, due to the risqué nature of what I decided to write about, I won't be using a lot of detail so be prepared to use your imaginations and possibly make trips to the gutter room!

**IT'S NOT FOR ME!**

Brennan was doing some shopping, there were some things she needed to get to help with her the research for her new book. As a result, she was standing in the book section of the store she had stopped at. After making her final selections she decided to head to the check out.

With her peripheral vision, she caught sight of a man dressed in jeans and a tshirt. The man's back was to her, but she still knew who he was. Brennan would know Booth's butt anywhere, although she would never consider admitting this to anyone. It was something she had a hard time admitting to herself.

He was standing in the toy section of the store. She could see that he was blushing, his ears and the back of his neck were red. Brennan chuckled to herself, she knew how he embarrassed he got just talking about certain subjects. She could only imagine how embarrassed he would be at being caught in this particular store and decided to have a little fun.

If she had not just been looking at some very graphically illustrated books, Brennan probably wouldn't have even considered what she was about to do. However, she was feeling more than a little aroused and kept hearing Angela's voice in her head: 'Go ahead Sweetie have a little fun.' So that's what she was going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan quietly stepped up close behind Booth, pressing her body flush to his back and slipping her arm around to rest her hand on his well muscled abdomen. She felt his body tense and he spun around as she spoke.

"Fancy meeting you here." She said, dropping her voice to give it a breathy quality.

"Bones, what the heck are you doing here?" He asked and it didn't seem possible, but his face was getting even redder.

"Well, I am an adult and this is an adult store. I would think that the question should be what are you doing here?" She lowered her eyes to look down at what was in his hands and then brought them back up to meet his.

Looking down Booth realized what he was holding and hurriedly flung it behind his back.

"I..umm..well..I.." He just stopped speaking and Brennan began laughing at him. "What?"

"Booth you are such a stodgy traditionalist, I can't believe you even came in here. I thought that you said you didn't need this kind of stuff." Lifting her hand and gesturing to the toys around them.

"I'm not stodgy and you're right I did say that. Besides, it's not for me. I'm getting a gag gift for a bachelor party."

"Fine, I know you're embarrassed about being caught in here, but there's no need to make up a reason for being here. Just don't call me when you can't figure out how to work that thing." Brennan began to turn to leave, when Booth placed his hand on her arm.

"Seriously Bones, it is for a bachelor party. Do you remember Agent Kuhn?" When she nodded he continued talking. "Well he and his fiancée, Dawn are getting married next weekend and I've been invited to a bachelor party. Everyone is supposed to bring some kind of naughty gag gift, that's why I'm here."

"Oh okay."

"What are you doing here?" Booth asked as he snatched the book from her hands and began flipping through it. He saw the color rising up her neck. "You know Bones, these are not yoga positions. Besides I thought that you said you didn't all this stuff either."

"No they are not yoga positions, it is actually research for my next book." She saw him looking at her skeptically. "Honestly Booth, that's all it is, research. And you're right I said I didn't NEED it, but that doesn't mean that I can't use them just for fun."

Booth was feeling a more than a little aroused himself. He began waging an internal battle with himself 'should he' or 'shouldn't he'. The should won out. Reaching out with one arm, he grabbed Brennan's waist and slowly began pulling her to him. He made sure that his touch was light, making it clear that it was her decision.

Brennan's skin felt like it was on fire where Booth was touching her. She knew she could easily get away, but feeling his gentle touch on her body was more compelling to her than if he had been rough.

When she was standing no more than a breath away, he moved his hand from her waist to the small of her back tugging her closer still, until there bodies were firmly pressed together.

Brennan put her arm around him and held on tight. Tilting her head back to look into his eyes and licked her lips subconsciously. Booth began lowering his head, she raised hers to meet his. In the next instance, they were kissing. The kiss went from zero to sixty in about a half of a second. The items they had been holding dropped to the floor as a result of them wrapping their arms around one another.

Only the sound of someone in the next aisle clearing their throat brought them to their senses. Neither said anything for a few moments, nor did they let go of one another. Booth was the first to recover his power of speech.

"Temperance, let's get out of here." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay, maybe you can help me with my research." She whispered back.

That's all it took. Booth was letting her go and picking their items up off of the floor. Then he was holding out his hand. Brennan grabbed it, but she stood where was for a moment. He lifted an eyebrow in question.

"You go ahead and check out, I think I need to get a few more items for 'research' purposes." Winking at him, she dropped his hand and went searching for more 'research material.'

Booth was left standing there staring after her. Chuckling to himself he headed off to the check out, thanking his lucky stars that he had run into his Bones that day.

The End


End file.
